Revenge (6)
by Whip-Owl
Summary: With the rogue groups led by Death Trap and Leader killed, peace has finally reached the new clans, Stormclan, Lightningclan, Moonclan, and Fallenclan. The clans are no longer afraid, believing the danger is past. They're wrong to believe that. There are a lot of dead cats who are evil. And they have plans for revenge. *Sequel to Reason*
1. Prologue

Prologue

(Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. Review please. And also, this is the last in the series I'm making. You don't really have to read them all, but you should probably read one of them before this one or things are going to get confusing.)

Death Trap stood in a clearing, but it was so dark here it didn't help much with visibility anyway. "Well, well, well. Look who _finally _died." Titanium walked into the clearing.

"Hello Titanium." Death Trap greeted. She didn't sound the slightest bit angry, and that was probably what was puzzling Titanium. _Mouse brain. _Death Trap thought. _Doesn't she realize she's already dead, I don't have reason to hate her._

Then Titanium scoffed. "Your plan turned out just wonderfully I might add." She said sarcastically. "_So _many cats still alive, when your plan was to kill them all."

Death Trap shrugged. "I never planned to kill them all actually. That would be impossible. I just wanted to take down as many cats as possible."

Titanium laughed. "Ha! I've killed more cats in a moon than you have in your life time!"

"Then we'll just have to kill some more cats." Another cat walked out of the shadows.

"Death." Titanium and Death Trap chorused. Titanium had been Death's second in command and Death Trap had named herself after him, so they both respected him.

Death gave them a nod. "Breezepelt and I have a plan to beat the clans."

Breezepelt walked into view too. "We have to attack Starclan."

"Ah, not this again!" Titanium groaned.

"But . . . they're already dead." Death Trap objected.

Breezepelt hissed and swung his claws through the air. "This is not some petty revenge plan!" He spat. "Starclan helps the clans. They give the leaders their nine lives and guide the clans. Without them," He laughed, "The clans will die off."

"One problem." Death said. "We need the oldest cat in Dark Forest. Supposedly whoever is the oldest cat here has a power, and Apocalypse sure did."

Titanium nodded. "Hypnotism." She breathed.

Breezepelt looked thoughtful. "I think I know who."

"If you're talking about yourself-" Titanium started.

"I am not!" Breezepelt growled. He got up and turned away. "Follow me."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"What is your name?" Springstar asked, looking at the cat, formerly a rogue, in front of her.

"52." He said.

Springstar shook her head. "That's a number. If that's all you've ever been called, you don't have a name."

"Then I don't have a name."

"We'll have to fix that." Springstar got up. "From now on your name will be Darktalon." She decided. The cats of Leafclan cheered for him. Darktalon looked at them blankly for a moment, but then Springstar thought she saw him actually smile. Then he turned back to Springstar, gave her a head bow, and walked down.

"Next!" Springstar called out.

One of the other cats from the old rogue group stepped forward. "I don't have a name either." She stated.

Springstar nodded. "Then from now on, you can be Dewfall." There were cheers for Dewfall.

Springstar named the other three numbered cats. They became Spiderweb, Pearbud, and Pumpkinfur. Of course there were other former rogues, but they all came and went. These were the only five consistent members of the clan, so they were the only ones Springstar gave names to. The warriors of Leafclan cheered for all five and the clan dispersed. The deputy, Autumnpelt, began to organize patrols.

Batpaw's weak smile he'd held for the ceremony faded and he walked into the medicine cat den. Unfortunatly he hadn't moved fast enough. His brother Ravenpaw had seen him and chased after him, clearly concerned. "Batpaw! Batpaw what's wrong?!" He called, racing into the medicine den.

Batpaw shrugged. "Nothing." He didn't turn around, just started sorting herbs.

"Still Bellpaw huh?" Ravenpaw inferred.

There was sadness in his voice, but he'd gotten over it, for the most part, after some moarning. But Batpaw couldn't move on, because he'd been the one to kill Bellpaw. He couldn't tell Ravenpaw that though, because Ravenpaw didn't know. Batpaw didn't know why, but for some reason Springstar had never told anyone he'd killed Bellpaw, and he'd probably be kicked out of the clan if anyone found out.

Batpaw sighed. "It was different for me Ravenpaw. We competed for medicine cat. And I can't help but think, if she'd been chosen instead. . ."

"She'd still be alive?" Ravenpaw offered as Batpaw struggled. Batpaw nodded. It was sort of true after all. Ravenpaw shook his head. "It was Winterfur's choice. What were you going to do? Give up on being medicine cat?"

There was a pause. "Maybe I should have."

* * *

Breezepelt walked further and further into Dark Forest, leading Death, Death Trap, and Titanium. And they were beginning to gather a bigger crowd. Breezepelt's mate Glitch, the original leader of Death's group Fear, and Leader and Red, the former rulers of a rogue group by Leafclan, were all following. Breezepelt felt like someone else might be following too, but every time he turned to look no one was around.

Finally they came to a stop in front of a hole. "Mapleshade! You in there?!" Beside him Glitch gasped.

"Of course I'm here." Mapleshade replied, walking into view. "Something you knew."

"Well we need," Breezepelt started.

Mapleshade interrupted. "You need help from the oldest cat in Dark Forest to fight Starclan. And yes that is." Breezepelt shut his mouth. Mapleshade turned to Leader. "And yes, my power is mind reading."

"Well it's not as potent as hypnotism. . ." Death trailed off.

Mapleshade looked at him for a long moment. "You'd be surprised." She finally stated.

"Okay great. Can we attack Starclan yet?" Breezepelt asked.

"No!" Mapleshade hissed. "The medicine cats are going to Starclan tonight. We need to wait until tomorrow morning." Breezepelt grumbled under his breathe. "Don't worry, this will give us a chance to get some more cats." Mapleshade said. "All of you spread the news in Dark Forest. Leader, Red. You're coming with me." She led them away. "The Tribe has a place like this too, the Land of Endless Darkness, and the more cats the better."

Meanwhile, Blueblaze backed carefully away from his hiding place in the bushes, trying extremely hard not to think anything and give himself away to Mapleshade. Once he felt like he was far enough away, he turned around and dashed for the only connection to Starclan from here. The cats there would be interested in hearing this.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(So many dead cats in these first chapters. And the entire story actually.)

"I'm sorry Sliverstripes."

Sliverstripes shook her head. "No Leafpool, you warned me. And I couldn't stop it."

They both stayed silent for a moment, thinking of Sliverstripes lost kits. Or maybe Leafpool was thinking of her own forbidden kits, but things had turned out fairly well for them with the exception of Hollyleaf. Sliverstripes had had two kits, Darkpaw and Bluepaw. Darkpaw had died, and Bluepaw had ran away from the clan, because she'd betrayed them. That last part wasn't common knowledge, but Sliverstripes had found out a moon ago, probably part of her punishment for this.

"You know, Darkpaw is in Starclan, living in Shadowclan's territory." Leafpool told her.

Very few cats from the new clans had died, and since Shadowclan had been the ones to choose Fallenstar as a new leader, Shadowclan was were Fallenclan cats went when they died. But Sliverstripes already knew that. She nodded.

"Do you want to see him?" Leafpool offered.

Sliverstripes paused for a moment, her breathing getting heavier. Darkpaw had lived his whole life thinking his parents were Icepelt and Fallenstar. Once he'd joined Starclan they'd undoubtedly told him, but if that was the case why hadn't she ever seen him when she woke up in Starclan? And what would she say to him if she saw him? _I'm not ready for this. _Sliverstripes thought. She shook her head. "Not tonight." She told Leafpool.

* * *

Wolfpaw woke up not having a clue where he was. Before he had a chance to panic he recognized Silverpaw's scent and the memories came back to him. He'd left Lightningclan for Wildclan. Lightningstar had made it clear if he ever came back he'd be treated as an intruder. Wolfpaw sighed with relief that he was where he should be.

Then he frowned. Pretty much ever since coming to this clan he'd forgotten where he was in the morning. Wolfpaw still remembered what his sister, Frostfur, had said to him the last time she'd seen him. She'd hoped he'd be happy with his choice. Suddenly, he found himself hoping that too.

"Wolfpaw!"

Wolfpaw looked up and his doubt instantly disappeared. "Silverpaw! Good morning!" He ran over.

"Morning sleepy head." Silverpaw laughed. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever wake up."

Wolfpaw managed to laugh with her. The two walked out of the den together, but they tried not to look too close. Silverpaw's mentor, Flurrywinds, was one of the cats who thought Wolfpaw didn't belong. Considering the cats of Wildclan were wild cats, a type called black footed cats, and Wolfpaw was a regular cat, there were quite a few cats who had thought he didn't belong. After the most recent battle with the rogues though, most cats had cut him a break.

There was a cry from the nursery as the two came out. Wolfpaw gave a little jump. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Blizzardwind is giving birth to her kits." Silverpaw replied. "Let's go see!"

The two apprentices ran towards the nursery. Goldenglow, the medicine cat, was already there. "No closer you two!" She ordered. "Blizzardwind needs space and so do I."

She hadn't ordered it, but the two cats backed away. Goldenglow returned her attention to Blizzardwind. A different cat showed up. "Blizzardwind's having kits?!" Coldsting asked. Goldenglow nodded. "Blizzardwind!" He dashed in. "You alright?"

"I-I'm fine." She let out a yowl. Silverpaw kept trying to see.

In the end Blizzardwind had three kits. Once they were licked and set next to Blizzardwind, Goldenglow walked out of the way so Silverpaw and Wolfpaw could see. Ripstar had shown up too. Actually, they'd gathered a large crowd. _You'd think they'd never seen a kit born before. _Wolfpaw thought.

"So Blizzardwind, Coldsting, have you given any thought to their names?" Ripstar asked.

Blizzardwind nodded. "I was thinking of naming this one Hailkit." She flicked her tail to the she kit.

Coldsting nodded. "And we can name this one Stripedkit, and the other. . ." They both thought for a moment, then chorused, "Whitekit."

Wolfpaw purred. "I wonder if we'll ever get to do that." Silverpaw breathed.

Wolfpaw gasped and turned towards her. Then he realized, he didn't know if she meant if they'd get to do that together, or separately, with their own separate mates. He wasn't even sure if they could have kits if they were mates. _Well, I wouldn't care. _Wolfpaw thought. All he said was, "I hope so."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Coalpaw walked into the nursery in Stormclan camp. Thunderkit and Shadowkit weren't inside, they were out playing. But it wasn't them Coalpaw wanted to talk to anyway. "Hey there Riverkit!" She greeted happily. Riverkit just stared at her. No surprise there, he was deaf.

Coalpaw sighed and dropped down. "So my siblings and I are going to have our tests to become warriors soon." She told him. "I'm worried about my own test, but that makes me wonder if I'm a bad cat. I mean, Dogpaw's the one who's going to have a hard time, he was supposed to be medicine cat you know, but because of Emberpaw he couldn't be."

Coalpaw looked away. Riverkit got up and walked over so he was facing her. That was the nice thing about Riverkit. He couldn't hear her, but he sure made it seem like he cared. He always had such a concentrated look when she talked, and always tried to keep eye contact. And sometimes, it was good to have someone to ran to, even if they couldn't talk back, or even know what she was saying.

Coalpaw continued. "And then, there's, there's Lavapaw. He's never going to get to be a warrior." Coalpaw looked up at the sky. "But I guess he's in Starclan now, and they'll have him be a warrior."

"Coalpaw!"

Coalpaw turned towards the entrance at the sound of her mentor's voice. "See you Riverkit." Coalpaw said. Then she ran out of the nursery and came towards Ripplemist from the apprentice den. No one really knew how much time she spent with Riverkit, and she wanted it to stay that way. Oceanpaw provided enough taunts without that.

* * *

Cloud, formerly a Stone Teller of the tribe, sat on top of a rock looking down at the clan cats. "So, you want me to help you fight Starclan?" She questioned. Mapleshade gave a nod. Cloud started laughing.

Red and Leader exchanged glances, but Mapleshade knew the real reason she was laughing. "And you're going to agree." She said. "For a price."

Cloud's laughter died down. "Yes. We'll do whatever you like," She agreed, "But after that, you have to help us fight the Tribe of Endless Hunting."

Mapleshade gave her a singal nod. "You have a deal."

"Good. Then I'll get the other cats here." Cloud said. She leapt down from her rock. "Though I should warn you, we don't have as many cats here as in Dark Forest."

The group of four moved forward for a while. "So, why are you here?" Leader asked.

_I won't ask what sort of name that is. _Cloud thought. She sighed. "Well let me put it this way. The cats of the Tribe don't take too kindly of, sending all the cave guards to their inevitable doom." She told him.

"Especially when you knew it was their doom." Mapleshade added.

Cloud tried not to act angry, but she already didn't like Mapleshade's power of mind reading. _And now she probably knows how much I hate her. _Cloud thought. Luckily if Mapleshade did know, she didn't say anything, probably wanted to keep the plan running smoothly.

Cloud stopped. They'd reached a clearing.

"Where are we?" Red wanted to know.

Cloud grinned. "This-"

"Is where she can gather the cats of this place." Maplesahde interrupted.

Cloud growled. If there was anything more annoying than being interrupted, it was when the cat interrupting her was right. She glared at Mapleshade. _Better be careful. _She thought. _Or I might just send you knowingly to your death too. _

Mapleshade just shrugged. Cloud went back to facing forward, and called for the cats in the Land of Endless Darkness.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Blueblaze stood in front of Stormheart, a daughter of Leafstar. They were on the thin border between Starclan and Dark Forestar. "You know, I really prefer not to be here." Stormheart told him.

"How do you think I feel?" Blueblaze growled. The fact was, he'd thought it over, and he still wasn't sure why he was in Dark Forest, he didn't belong. Sure he'd been a little battle hungry, and turned against Moonclan toward the end of his life, but hadn't Mudclaw done that too? And wasn't he in Starclan?

Stormheart must have seen the pain his eyes because her hard expression instantly softened, it was bordering on sympathetic. She nodded. "Alright, sorry. Now, why did you want to talk?"

The rest of the sentence, 'I hope it's not so you can join Starclan', hung in the air. "I had to warn you," Blueblaze said. "Dark Forest is planning an attack on Starclan."

Stormheart gasped and Blueblaze could've sworn he heard her mutter, 'Not again.'

That was a little weird, but he ignored it. "There are a lot of cats in here." He gestured his head towards Dark Forestar. "Does Starclan have enough to fight back?"

Stormheart seemed to be thinking about it, even as she nodded. "There should be, if I warn the others. Thank you Blueblaze." She turned around and ran for Starclan.

Then Glitch leapt out of the shadows and landed on her, knocking her to the ground. "No!" Blueblaze started forward. But another cat intercepted him, knocking him to the ground and slamming to paws on his chest. When his vision cleared he saw who it was. "Breezepelt." He breathed.

"Hello Blueblaze." Breezepelt growled. "You're not ruining our plan." He pressed against Blueblaze's chest harder.

Blueblaze could see Glitch and Stormheart fighting out of the corner of his eye. Stormheart was winning, but Blueblaze could see the temper rising in Glitch, and it was changing her fighting style.

Blueblaze turned his focus back to Breezepelt. "Yes, I am." He replied. He kicked Breezepelt's back legs out from under him and rolled away. He kicked Breezepelt in the head and ran towards the she cats again. Breezepelt recovered. He leapt onto Blueblaze, sending him to crashing to the ground, and burying his head in the dirt. Blueblaze chocked as he foolishly tried to breath. He struggled to get free, it didn't work. Blueblaze started clawing Breezepelt. Breezepelt snarled and shifted away. His paw was still on Blueblaze's head, but his grip was loose enough to Blueblaze to look up, just in time to see Glitch kill Stormheart.

"NOO!"

* * *

Tigerpaw wandered through the forest, sometimes finding old twoleg places or paths. He didn't really care about them. They weren't an advantage or disadvantage, they were just there.

He was sniffing for the scent of Bluepaw. The two had been living together as loners for a while, then Bluepaw just upped and disappeared. Tigerpaw looked for her ever since, and so far it hadn't been going so well. Every time he thought he found her scent it faded away again.

It had occurred to him at this point Bluepaw must have been wandering aimlessly to the point he could find her scent almost anywhere around the clans, not in the territory of course.

Tigerpaw stopped walking and sighed. He wasn't going to find her, and he could handle things on his own anyway.

"Tigerpaw?"

Tigerpaw's eyes grew a little round and he turned towards the familiar voice of his sister. "Owlpaw." Unlike Tigerpaw, Owlpaw had stayed with Fallenclan. Tigerpaw realized he'd had so little focus he'd reached the Fallenclan border. "Sorry. I didn't realize I was intruding." He started away again.

"You're not!" Owlpaw told him. She dashed forward stepping in front of him. "You were part of this clan, you could be again." Owlpaw looked up at him, urging and pleading him to come with her with her eyes.

Tigerpaw was tempted to. Then he remembered. He remembered running into the apprentice den with theories on how to kill the clan cats. How he'd told their mom Death Trap _all_ about everyone in the clan, including Bluepaw, how to trick Bluepaw. And how, he just, never really thought about the other cats in the clan. That wasn't a clan cat trait.

Tigerpaw closed his eyes so he wouldn't see the disappointed look on Owlpaw's face. "No. I'm going now." He stepped around and moved away.

"Tigerpaw wait!" Owlpaw cried after him. He might've ignored her if it weren't for what she said next. "Have you seen Rainfall?!" Tigerpaw turned around. "Fangmouth picked up her scent around the border." Owlpaw explained.

Rainfall had betrayed Lightningclan, twice, so Lightningstar banished her and none of the other clans wanted her, she chosen Death Trap over Lightningclan the second time. Tigerpaw shook his head. "Sorry, haven't seen her. I'll set her straight if I do though."

Owlpaw smiled. "Thanks Tigerpaw."

They stood there in silence for a moment. "Owlpaw!"

Tigerpaw raised an eyebrow. He recognized that voice. It was Drizzlepaw, the son of Fallenstar. He and Owlpaw had been friends before, but it was the first time Tigerpaw wondered if something else was going on.

Owlpaw cursed under her breath. "If you're going to go, you better do that now." She whispered to him.

Tigerpaw nodded and turned around.

"I'm over here Drizzlepaw!" Owlpaw called out. She giggled. "I told you I'd beat you!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jayfeather and Hollyleaf looked up as Lionblaze entered their clearing. "Hey guys." He greeted, dropping down.

"Spending time with Cinderpelt again." Hollyleaf purred in amusement.

"Hey, you spend all your time with Fallen Leaves. And Jayfeather is always with Half Moon." Lionblaze pointed out. "At least my mate's in Starclan."

Hollyleaf glared. It was Jayfeather who saved them. "Yes, we don't spend enough time together. I'm pretty sure that's why we agreed to meet today." He reminded them.

Lionblaze nodded. "So. What do you want to talk about?"

Before anyone could say anything there was the sound of a twig snapping in the bushes. The cats turned towards it. "What was that?" Hollyleaf asked.

Jayfeather bristled. "Not a clan cat. Get ready!" He shouted.

And it was because of him no one was surprised Death and Titanium leapt out of the bushes. Lionblaze instantly leapt at Death, smashing him to the ground. Death tried to push Lionblaze off, but Lionblaze saw it coming and leapt off on his own, kicking Death in the head. Death got up, but Lionblaze he already turned back around and swung his claws into Death's head. Death hit the ground again.

He blinked and looked up, seeming to see Lionblaze for the first time. "You!" He exclaimed. "You're the cat that can't lose in fight!"

"Yeah, that's me." Lionblaze agreed. He grabbed Death by the neck, not really caring if he hurt the other tom, and flung him into the bushes. "Now get out of Starclan before I kill you! Again."

"Oh will you?" Titanium cackled. Death, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather all turned to her. She had her paw pressed against Hollyleaf's neck. "You do, I get to kill her. And I _really _don't think you want to lose your sister again. If you do, you don't belong in Starclan."

Lionblaze and Jayfeather exchanged glances. "Don't do it you too." Hollyleaf told them. She tried to push Titanium off. Titanium snarled, biting back the pain, and dug her claws deeper in Hollyleaf's neck to keep her position.

"Don't!" Lionblaze shouted.

Titanium smiled. "That's what I thought." Death walked passed them. "Don't try to follow us." Titanium grabbed Hollyleaf by the neck and flung her to the other two. Then she whirled around and ran away.

"Hollyleaf!" The two toms ran over to her. "I'll get cobwebs." Jayfeather said. When Lionblaze didn't move he added, "Go warn the rest of Starclan!"

* * *

Firestar looked up from some of the other leaders at the voice of Lionblaze. "Firestar! Firestar!" He was calling out.

"Right here!" Firestar called back. He ran towards the warrior. "What is it?"

"Dark Forest . . . invading. . ." Lionblaze panted.

Firestar's eyes widened. "We have to warn everyone." He said, talking to the other leaders around. Bluestar, Bramblestar, and Dovestar to name a few.

"Too late."

They all turned back around and Firestar gasped. "You." He breathed.

Mapleshade laughed. "Surprised to see me? Well actually," She shrugged. "I know you are, no reason to tell me."

"Then you also know, we want you out!" Bluestar growled, stepping forward.

Mapleshade charged towards Bluestar. Firestar got between them, but Fear got to attack Bluestar instead.

"Not this time!" Mapleshade spat, breaking away from Firestar. "This time we have more cats then you."

"I doubt that." Bluestar responded, shoving Fear off, temporarily.

"Uh . . . actually. . ." Dovestar started.

A cat from the Land of Endless Darkness walked up. "They have me." The cat, Cloud, told the leaders. "Endless Darkness! Attack!" The cats from the Land of Endless Darkness began swarming forward.

Dovestar gulped. "They're attacking the other clans too." She told the cats around.

"Oh Starclan." Firestar breathed. Then rammed into Mapleshade, and Fear went back to fighting Bluestar. Soon everyone in Thunderclan was in the fight.

(Sorry about how this chapter is kind of short.)


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Death Trap rolled out of the way just as Tawnypelt tried to bite into her neck. Tawnypelt ended up biting into a rock instead.

Death Trap was pleased to be winning the fight, but she really wasn't in the mood to kill Tawnypelt. She was already dead after all.

Tawnypelt got back up, at least partially, she was in perfect range to attack Death Trap's chest. Death Trap snarled and backed up a bit. Then she whirled around and kicked Tawnypelt's head, sending her to the ground. Death Trap tried to bite into her neck, but she was interrupted.

An apprentice came whizzing by, slicing at her chest, _again_, and giving her a kick to the head. "Leave her alone!" The apprentice shouted.

Death Trap turned to the familiarly voiced apprentice and grinned. It was Darkpaw. "Oh you again. How cute." She said. She zipped forward. Darkpaw tried to move out of the way, but he only ended up making it easier to grab his stomach. Death Trap lifted him into the air. "I'll just have to kill you the same way as last time!"

"No!" Darkpaw objected. He struggled, kicking out. But from his angle, he couldn't hit her. Luckily someone else could.

CLANG!

Darkpaw fell from Death Trap's grip and looked up. Death Trap had been flung into the air from impact, and smashed into the ground. Metalclaw meanwhile, was drawing his actual metal foot back. Nobody knew how he got that, usually when you tried to ask him he would mutter unintelligibly about twolegs.

Metalclaw stepped in front of Darkpaw. "Leave him alone." He said.

Death Trap growled. Then she grinned. "Fine. There are other cats around here." She turned around and started walking away.

That had seemed a little too easy. Darkpaw and Metalclaw exchanged glances, and that was how Darkpaw saw what was coming next. Killer, another Dark Forest cat, pounced on Metalclaw, knocking him to the ground. Metalclaw raised his metal foot to swing, but Death Trap knocked a rock on his foot. Metalclaw let out a yowl, mostly of surprise, as his foot got pinned to the ground. He started fighting Killer without it, but there was no way he could fight Killer _and _Death Trap while being pinned.

Darkpaw gulped. _Okay, here it goes. _He thought. He stepped between Metalclaw and Death Trap, getting into an attack stance. Death Trap smirked. She raised a claw, and Tawnypelt caught it. She yanked Death Trap, who lost balance with only three legs. "I've got this Darkpaw!" Tawnypelt assured him.

Darkpaw nodded and spun away, looking for a different cat to help.

* * *

"Starclan! Retreat!" Firestar ordered.

"To _where_?" Ashstar demanded.

Flame passed by, fighting a cat from the Land of Endless Darkness. Firestar and Ashstar exchanged glances as they realized their options.

Flame knocked the cat he was fighting off their feet and kicked them away. He noticed the other two's looks. "What?" He asked.

"We have to go to Dark Forest." Firestar explained.

The cat Flame had been fighting jumped on him again, going straight for his neck. Flame went limp and wiggled out of certain death, though he still had to fight.

"Starclan! Retreat!" Firestar called out again.

"We're headed for Dark Forest!" Ashstar added.

There were a few objections and noises of dread at that, but all the cats came. Well most of them. Knight was following the Thunderclan cats when he realized someone was missing. "Abandon." He breathed. "Abandon!" he spun around and dashed back into the still fighting cats looking for her.

Sure enough, there she was, fighting her brother Dog. Dog leaned forward to bite her neck, but Abandon jumped out of the way just in time. Dog lost his balance, and Abandon kicked him in the head. Dog growled and tried to knock her feet out from under her. She jumped over his swings.

"Abandon come on! We've got to get out of here! Starclan can't win!" Knight called out to her , dodging more fighting cats as he drew closer.

"No!" Abandon growled. She tried, and failed, to attack Dog. "I didn't earn my way into Starclan just to go back to Dark Forest!" She turned towards Knight. "And I would rather _die _than go back there!"

And that's just what happened. With her facing away, Dog could get up and bite in to her neck, snapping it.

"Abandon!" Knight cried. He charged, knocking Dog off his feet. Dog clawed at his stomach, but Knight was aiming for his chest and neck, something he couldn't do back.

Then there was a thump nearby. Knight looked up to see Flame had hit Snowshoe, she'd come to attack Knight while he was distracted, luckily Flame had stopped her. "Knight! We have to leave!" Flame told him.

Ghost grabbed Snowshoe's tail and yanked her back so she wouldn't attack the toms. "Come on Knight." She added.

"But Abandon. . ." Knight breathed weakly.

Flame shook his head. "There's nothing you can do, she's gone. And we're going to be gone soon too if we don't get out."

So the three ran for Dark Forest.

(Ashstar was formerly Ashfoot of Windclan. Just making that clear.)


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Leafstar looked around at the masses of cats, getting more frantic every moment. Soon all the Starclan cats would have left, but she couldn't, because she'd seen someone missing. She thought she heard Billystorm call out for her, but she wasn't paying attention.

She had to find out what had happened to her kit, and since searching her clearly wasn't going to work it was time to try something different. She pounced on top of a Dark Forest cat, pinning him. "Breezepelt." She breathed.

Breezepelt growled. "Get off me!" He kicked her in an attempt to get her off.

Leafstar just dug her claws deeper into him to keep herself in place. He let out a yowl. "Then tell me where my kit is." Leafstar growled. "What have you done with Stormheart!?"

Breezepelt stopped struggling then, just so he could laugh. "Oh this is ironic isn't it? We killed her. Glitch and I."

Leafstar's eyes grew a little wider, and she shook her head. "No." She whispered. "You're lying!"

Breezepelt used the distraction to successfully kick her off. "Yes, we did. And now we're going to kill you too." He charged towards her, and Billystorm appeared, knocking Breezepelt to the side.

"Breezepelt!" Leafstar turned around and gasped. Glitch had snuck up on her and was getting steadily closer without her noticing.

Now she had though, and she jumped out of the way before Glitch could attack her. A few moments Leafstar realized Glitch had an odd way of fighting, entailing not having strategy. She just consistently swung at Leafstar, and ignored any of the pain Leafstar's own blows must have given her. And that was why Leafstar realized Breezepelt hadn't been lying. There was no doubt they couldn't killed Stormheart.

And now she and Billystorm were almost the only cats from Starclan still there. Soon Breezepelt and Glitch would get back up. "Billystorm! Let's get out of here!" She called out.

Billystorm hesitated. Breezepelt had probably told him about Stormheart too. Then he nodded. He started running. "Oh no you don't!" Breezepelt chased him.

Leafstar pinned Breezepelt down again. Glitch charged forward to help him. Just as Breezepelt kicked out to get Leafstar off, she jumped off on her own. Breezepelt and Glitch collided mid attack.

Billystorm gave an impressed nod. "Nice one." He said.

"Thanks." Leafstar said, smiling. There was a pause. "We should get out of here."

"Definetly." Billystorm agreed. He and Leafstar ran out, going right into Dark Forest.

For a little while as they walked through the trees, they were alone. Then they came to a clearing, and the other 4 clans were there. Harryfur, another of Leafstar and Billystorm's kits, turned when he heard them enter. "Mom! Dad!" He ran over. "You're alright."

"Yes, we're alright." Leafstar agreed, nodding and looking down. She wasn't going to tell him about Stormheart's death yes.

"Well, if you can consider this alright." Ashstar pointed out. "Dark Forest took over Starclan! And they could use that to hurt the living clans!"

"They already did." Bramblestar said. Everyone turned to him. He shrugged. "With us in here, the leaders have lost their 9 lives."

"Really?" Leafstar asked, turning to the other cats there. No one seemed 100 percent sure, but no one thought Bramblestar was wrong.

"We've got to do something!" Lionblaze got back up.

"Well if you have a suggestion I'd just _love _to hear it." Blackstar replied. "We already failed, we go back we'll do about as well."

Lionblaze paused at that one, and concentrated, trying to think of a plan. It was Jayfeather who had an idea. "We could talk to the Tribe for help. If there's a way to get to them from here."

Ghost nodded. "There is." A few cats turned to her. "I spent a long time here, believe me I know."

"Good. You can lead me there." Jayfeather instructed, walking towards her. The two walked off.

"So now what?" Silverstream asked. "If the clan cats try to contact Starclan they'll be in trouble for sure. Any way we can warn them?"

Knight cleared his throat. "I don't think that will be a problem actually. . ."

(The live cats will come back. Next chapter actually.)


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bluepaw sat on the beam of an old twoleg building, staring down. She was in Fallenclan territory, but since she was up so high, and had gotten on top of the twoleg buildings before entering the territory, no one would notice. Most likely.

Below, Owlpaw and Drizzlepaw were playing. Owlpaw pounced on Drizzlepaw and the two rolled down the old thunderpath. It couldn't have been painful, since so much of the path was overgrown.

Bluepaw bristled a bit. It was sunset and there were no warriors in sight. That meant that two must have snuck out against the rules. _Besides, _Bluepaw thought, _You're too old to be playing._

"Quite a view from up here isn't it?"

Bluepaw gasped at the voice behind her and spun around. Luckily the cat wasn't from Fallenclan. In fact, considering she was transparent, Bluepaw figured she was dead. It wasn't any dead cat she knew though. "Who are you?" She demanded.

"Oh, I'm Mapleshade." She replied.

"And . . . what do you want with me?"

"I'm glad you asked." Mapleshade smiled, but it wasn't a friendly smile. "We're here to give you 9 lives."

_We? _Bluepaw wondered. Then she saw more cats appearing. She didn't recognize most of them, but there was one, and she wasn't happy to see that one. "You!" She snarled at Death Trap. "I'm going to kill you a second time!" She swung her paw out at Death Trap's face.

Death Trap ducked and kicked Bluepaw in the chest, forcing her back. "The feeling is mutual." Death Trap growled.

"Enough you two!" Mapleshade stepped between them. "It is because of Death Trap we're offering you 9 lives." She told Bluepaw. "You have so much . . . potential."

"You're from Dark Forest." Bluepaw realized. Then she shook her head. "But-but that's impossible. Dark Forest can't give lives!"

A black cat with yellow eye scoffed. He opened his mouth, but Mapleshade shoved her tail into his mouth. "We can actually Bluepaw, _Breezepelt_." She looked meaningfully at the cat with yellow eyes. "There's just never been anyone to give the lives to before."

* * *

Jayfeather and Ghost walked through Dark Forest, Ghost leading him into the Land of Endless Darkness. They could get to the Tribe of Endless Hunting from there. "You're thinking about how weird this is." Jayfeather said out of the blue.

_Oh that's right. Jayfeather was a mind reader while he was alive. _Ghost thought. She nodded. "Well it is pretty strange. I've been in Dark Forest except for the past few moons."

"Uh-huh." Jayfeather nodded, looking distracted.

"And, I deserved it." Ghost admitted, looking at the ground. "I killed Blurrpaw, even if it was indirect."

"Yes, you did." Jayfeather agreed.

"And I tried to kill Whispervoice, twice." She pointed out.

"And she wasn't the only one, and then you got torn up by badgers. I know, I was in Starclan at the time." Jayfeather told her.

Ghost shuddered violently at the memory of her death. She had to stop walking for a moment. Then Jayfeather pushed her forward, dragging her thoughts out of that. "S-so, why did you let me into Starclan?" She asked.

"We didn't. You said so yourself." Jayfeather reminded her coolly. "And believe me, no one who does what you do gets into Starclan right away. But you spent enough time in Dark Forest, and then saved the clans from the first dark one attack."

Ghost gave a little nod. They walked a little longer in silence. They were in the Land of Endless Darkness now.

Jayfeather spoke up again. "Besides, sometimes Starclan isn't as smart as everyone seems to think, or we wouldn't be in this situation. You could've made a good warrior."

Ghost blinked. "Really?" She turned towards him.

He looked away when he talked. "Starclan could've gotten you into a clan, like they did with Firestar."

'Starclan could've gotten you into a clan.' Ghost thought about her other friends formerly in Dark Forest, could that be applied to them too? She thought about Abandon. There was no doubt she would've made a good clan cat, and if she had spent her entire after life in Starclan, she would've retreated easier, and would still be alive. Ghost swallowed hard to avoid making any sobbing sounds.

"Thank you Jayfeather." She said.

(I sort of hesitated to put the second part of this chapter in this story, so I hope it works.)


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Stormstar walked along the border of Wildclan, checking it for any intruders. It was the last border, and he'd be going back to camp soon. Some cats thought it was odd he'd left at sunset, but he had his reasons. He liked the night, there was something peaceful about it.

That would not be the case tonight though. He had just finished marking the border when he realized it was a lot darker than usual. Stormstar looked up, and instantly felt like he was going to faint. The moon was in sky, but all the stars . . . they were gone. Nothing.

_What's happened? _Stormstar wondered. Before he could figure it out, he heard movement behind him. Stormstar whirled around to see two red eyes staring at him. Off the top of his head, Stormstar could only think of two possibilities, and it certainly wasn't the dark one theory. _Bluepaw. _

Bluepaw confirmed this by jumping out of the bushes, claws aiming for his neck. Stormstar was surprised, but not terribly. He leapt into the air as well, turning and kicking her head. Bluepaw smacked the ground. Stormstar landed in front of her, so she grabbed his tail and yanked him to the ground. Both of them scrambled to their feet. Bluepaw swung her claws across his face. His vision turned red, and it wasn't from anger.

He could still see Bluepaw though, and she didn't seem to realize that. She dashed towards him, being as predictable as her first move in the fight. Stormstar dropped to the ground, then sprang back up, biting whatever part of her fur was in reach. It was her neck.

Bluepaw made out a gurgling sound. By the time Stormstar realized what he'd bit into, and that he should let go, Bluepaw had died. Stormstar looked down at her body for a little, panting. Then he started to walk away. He'd have to tell Fallenstar about Bluepaw's death eventually, not a conversation he was looking forward to. More importantly, he had to talk with his clan about the missing stars.

And it was because he was walking away he didn't see Bluepaw lift her head and turn towards him, red eyes more dangerous in their furry. Someone else saw it though.

"Stormstar!" Stormstar blinked in disbelief to see Dogpaw come running out. He leapt into the air. Stormstar ducked on instinct, and Bluepaw, who had been aiming for Stormstar, sunk her claws into Dogpaw.

The two landed back down, and Bluepaw backed away. She seemed worried, but not terribly. Then again, Bluepaw was hard to read. "D-dogpaw?" Stormstar stepped forward.

Dogpaw turned to Stormstar with a pained expression, then he fell forward, revealing the deep wounds in his fur. "Dogpaw!" Stormstar dashed over. "Dogpaw!"

His cries were getting more urgent, but for Dogpaw they were getting farther away. He was remembering what Emberpaw had said, many moons ago. They had a plan for her, and for him. _So Starclan, _He thought, _this is your plan for me. _And then Dogpaw was no more.

* * *

Springstar's eyes snapped open at the sound of someone screaming outside. She lifted her head as fast as she could, a little too fast. She hit a shelf jutting out of the wall. Stifling a hiss, Springstar scrambled out of her den, the closet. She jumped over to the shattered window.

Summerheart was outside, staring at the sky. "Summerheart, what is it?" Springstar asked.

"Starclan is gone!" Summerheart cried.

_Wha. . . _Confused, Springstar looked up, and felt her jaw drop. Summerheart was right, the stars were all gone.

"She's right." Autumnpelt breathed beside them. She sounded surprised, but that wasn't new. It wasn't often Summerheart was right, especially about something as important as this.

Other cats were starting to come out now, taking notice. "Oh. My. Starclan." Ravenpaw said.

"What are we going to do?!" Twinklespirit wanted to know, her voice getting high in hysterics.

Springstar turned back around to her clan. "Everyone quiet!" She shouted as loudly as she could. She was very grateful for the former rogues lack of emotions at that moment, it meant they'd been quiet the whole time. All eyes turned to Springstar.

Springstar looked down. Starclan missing was serious, and she wasn't sure what live cats were supposed to do about that. "J-just give me a little time." She told her clan. She gave a smile that showed more confidence than she had. "I'll have a plan by tomorrow."

"What if it's too late by tomorrow?!" Summerheart panicked.

"Summerheart, I highly doubt we'll die by tomorrow without Starclan." Springstar sighed. Then she went back into her den.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"So . . . we have a problem." Moonstar started the meeting off. The clans had managed to organize an emergency meeting at four trees.

"Well obviously." Fallenstar said. "The stars are missing, we all know that. What we have to figure out is why and-"

Stormstar interrupted. "Dark Forest took over Starclan's territory. When they did that we lost our lives and they can give other cats lives. In fact they gave Bluepaw 9 lives."

All the leaders, all the cats in general actually, turned to stare at Stormstar. _No. _Fallenstar thought. _No Stormstar does not know more than the rest of us _again_._ "How do you know that?!" He snapped at Stormstar.

"Because Bluepaw showed up trying to kill her. I _did _kill her and she came back." Stormstar explained. "I got some information off her while I was at it too."

_No. No! No! Not again! _Fallenstar though, furious. He dug his claws into the bark. Stormstar had known more about how to run a clan than any of them when they formed the clans, and he seemed to know the right thing more than the rest of them in the moons the clans had been around. And now he'd just done it _again_. Fallenstar felt sevierly tempted to kill him. _But he doesn't have 9 lives. And if I kill him he'll be gone forever. . ._

Lightningstar stomped on the branch. "Then we have to go there! We'll take the clans to moonstone and fight Dark Forest back where they belong!"

"Is that really a good idea?" Moonstar asked uncertainly. She looked like she was trying to blend into the tree, something hard for a cat with a white pelt.

"Yes it is!" Lightningstar shouted. She calmed down. "Look, we need Starclan. They give us messages, lives, and sometimes come down. We won't do well without them, and we'll die with Dark Forest in their place."

Ripstar nodded. "So, we can gather our warriors, and the medicine cats can take us to Starclan."

"We can't take everyone." Fallenstar pointed out. "Any queens and kits have to stay, and I suggest leaving the apprentices too."

"Hey!" Survivorpaw, from Moonclan, objected. He wasn't the only, but no one paid attention.

Ripstar and Lightningstar didn't seem as sure of this idea, Moonstar on the other hand nodded. "Good plan." She agreed. So after a bit more debate they agreed, everyone would go except the apprentices, queens, and kits.

* * *

Flashpaw sat huffing in Moonclan camp. Everyone else was busying running around, trying to get ready for the battle. Well, Survivorpaw and Tinypaw weren't going either, but they were playing with moss in the apprentice den or something, probably trying to distract themselves from the disappointment. Flashpaw wasn't about to do that though, she was on a mission.

Smokefur started walking past her, his traveling herbs that he probably wasn't going to eat in his mouth. A quick glance around showed Flashpaw not everyone got the herbs, probably only the 'weaker' warriors. Seeing as how Smokefur didn't have any eyes, he qualified as one of those.

Flashpaw got up and dashed in front of him. "Smokefur!" She breathed. "You have to take me with you."

Smokefur shook his head. "I can't do that." He told her. "Only warriors."

"But you need to be with someone to fight." Flashpaw said. Smokefur froze. "Face it, you're a good warrior, but you can only fight with a partner, and that's usually _me_. You really want to ask for help from someone else?"

Smokefur growled, probably because he knew she was right. He crouched down lower to her. "Listen, I try to take you with me, I'll get in trouble. But follow us. I'll wait for you at Moonstone. I won't go to sleep until you show up."

Flashpaw considered. He might be lying, but he did need her, and even if he was she could try to get into Starclan on her own. She heard the medicine cat apprentices were staying behind too, they could tell her how. . .

"We need to hurry up here." Smokefur said through his teeth.

Sure enough, most of the cats were gathering at the entrance. Pretty someone would notice them. "Alright, alright." Flashpaw agreed. "Deal."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Stormstar had taken a while to fall asleep, unlike the last time he'd gone to Starclan, he was worried. However he had managed to sleep, and his eyes snapped open once he'd gotten there. He tried not to gasp. Starclan looked so different now. All the plants were dying like it was winter, and it seemed like some places were on fire off in the distance.

"Stormstar."

Stormstar turned towards the familiar voice. "Shatterpoint." He growled. He hadn't known for certain if Shatterpoint had died, but the tom was here, around some other less familiar Dark Forest cats. There was no doubt what had happened.

Shatterpoint smiled and got up, moving forward with claws unsheathed. "Looks like we got you alone." He sneered.

Stormstar looked behind him. Sure enough, he was the only Stormclan cat there. _But, where are the others. . .? _Stormstar felt dread crawl up him as he realized what happened. The medicine cats never woke up in the same part of Starclan, and neither had he and his clan mates.

Thinking fast, Stormstar zipped forward. Shatterpoint had been close enough he didn't have time to react. He slammed into the ground, dust flying up and temporarily blinding the other Dark Forest cats. Stormstar got some good wounds into Shatterpoint before he kicked Stormstar off. And when he looked up he saw Shatterpoint was shaking a little from the huge gash now in his chest.

The problem was, if the dust was still there, he wouldn't be able to see Shatterpoint at all. All the cats were back in the fight now. Shatterpoint lunged at him again. Stormstar did his best to dodge the attacks, getting a few of his own. Another cat crept around to behind him and tried to attack from there. Apparently he was bad at stalking though, Stormstar kicked him away with his hind legs. Unfortunatly he didn't notice the cat coming from the side, until she was hit away.

Stormstar blinked and all the cats turned to the new one. "Ripstar." Stormstar stated.

"Don't worry Stormstar," Ripstar said, he walked over. "I've got your back."

* * *

Fallenstar appeared in Starclan, he instantly knew he wasn't alone. He turned. "Lightningstar! What are you doing here?!"

Lightningstar gave him a look that was overly happy and started speaking as if she was addressing a kit. "Well, let's see. I went to sleep at moonstone, and now I'm here in Starclan. And you went to sleep and moonstone too. . ."

Fallenstar growled. "I meant why are we together? Why aren't you with your clan?"

Before Lightningstar could tell him he wasn't with his clan either, someone else answered for them. And it wasn't someone either one of them wanted to see. "You're here, because you're problem is with us." Death snarled. He leapt off a rock and stalked closer to them. "And your _clan's _isn't."

"Death." Fallenstar breathed.

"Hey, don't forget about me." Titanium got up on the rock Death had just been on. She wagged her tail. "Hi Lightningstar, long time, no trying to kill each other."

There was a time Titanium could annoy Lightningstar, but either the she-cat had lost her touch when she died, or Lightningstar had met enough cats who were worse she no longer cared. She just scoffed. "We killed you once, we can do it again."

"Oh but, you had more lives than. Now we're even there. And let's face it, I'm _much _better at fighting than you." Titanium explained.

It was Lightningstar's turn to growl. "I'll take Death." Fallenstar told her. "You can handle Titanium?"

Lightningstar looked at the former rogue. "Gladly." She told him.

Then she whirled around and kicked Titanium in the face. Death whirled around and tried to bite into Lightningstar's neck, but Fallenstar grabbed his tail and yanked him back. Death let him, making Fallenstar pull to hard, and Death smashed into him. He staggered back and Death swiped his claws across his face. Fallenstar dropped to the ground. Death smirked, but Fallenstar kicked out and knocked Death to the ground. Fallenstar leapt into the air and sunk his claws into Death's neck. He almost succeeded too.

Before Fallenstar could kill Death, the battling Lightningstar and Titanium bumped into him. He staggered off Death in an effort to keep his balance. Death rolled over and clawed across his chest. Fallenstar lost his balance in totality then. He fell to the ground and Death pressed his claws against Fallenstar. However it wasn't hard enough to be deadly, and Fallenstar had the feeling Death knew that.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" Fallenstar panted. He wasn't going to give up, Briarlight had given him a life that made that virtually impossible and he'd kept the trait if not the life, but he was curious.

Death stared at him blankly for a moment, then he grinned. "No." The way he said it, and looked while he said it, made Fallenstar almost wish he'd said yes. "I know a better way to get revenge. You see, you were defeated long ago, and not be a cat. You were defeated by a weak twoleg place, a beam fell on you, and you broke your back."

Fallenstar gasped.

Death chuckled and looked down at him. "Yes, I know about that. And I think it's high time, you went back to broken back status." He grabbed Fallenstar by the neck and flung him into a tree.

Fallenstar shook his head, dizzy from the impact. He looked up in time to see a branch falling down. The tree was so weakened by Dark Forest taking over, it hadn't taken much to knock the branch loose. Fallenstar yowled and tried to leap out of the way. He wasn't fast enough. There was a loud 'snap!' as the branch hit him.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Well, that last chapter was longer than usual. Now _please _someone review. The parody I'm writing has more reviews, and it's half as long.)

Blueblaze dashed through Dark Forest territory. He was the only Dark Forest cat still actually in Dark Forest, and now he had to tell Starclan what they were missing.

Unsure what name to call out, he just shouted, "Starclan!" At that moment, he rounded a corner, and the Starclan cats came into view. "Oh good. I found you."

"You!" Blackstar shouted. He pinned the unsuspecting Blueblaze. "You're from Dark Forest."

"I'm the one who warned you they were attacking!" Blueblaze cried out.

"No one ever warned us." Blackstar growled.

"I . . . I tried to warn Stormheart." He gave a feeble attempt to explain. It was hard with Blackstar's claws so close to his neck.

Leafstar perked up when he said 'Stormheart'. "Wait." She ordered Blackstar. "What happened to Stormheart?"

This was some sort of test, it had to matter. It didn't matter either way though, Blueblaze knew what happened to her. "Glitch killed her. I tried to stop her, but Breezepelt. . ."

Leafstar nodded. "Alright. Off him Blackstar!" She snapped.

Blueblaze couldn't see her face, but she must have been pretty irritated, because Blackstar got off without any arguments. Blueblaze got up. For a little, Starclan and he looked at each other, Blueblaze taking all of them in.

"So, why are you here Blueblaze?" Firestar asked.

Blueblaze's urgency came back to him."The clan cats have gone to Starclan!"

There were a few gasps. "What?" Mistystar breathed.

"They came to see what was going on, and probably help u-you." Blueblaze explained. "And if generations of Starclan couldn't defeat the Dark Forest cats, then the clan cats will be dead for sure."

"We have to go help them." Firestar declared.

"What about Jayfeather?" Onestar asked. "When he comes back?"

"Someone will need to stay behind and wait for him." Firestar decided. "A medicine cat maybe."

"No!" Flametail shouted. "You'll need us!"

"I'll stay." Whispervoice stepped forward. "I'll stay here."

There were a few cats who looked like they had concerns about that, but there wasn't really time to argue. So when Firestar said, 'It's settled then', No one objected, and they all headed for Starclan.

* * *

Springstar appeared in the middle of Starclan, at least is _used _to be Starclan. It looked different now. That wasn't what was worrying her though. The problem was, she'd brought a patrol with her, and now the patrol was gone. "Winterfur!" She called out, looking around. "Summerheart! Darktalon!" No one answered. There was, however, a growl from the bushes. "Oh no." Springstar breathed.

That's when Leader came plowing out, knocking off her feet and pinning her down. "Miss me?" He growled.

"Afraid not, it's been a tragically short time." Springstar told him.

Then she kicked into his stomach and kicked to get him off, clawing at his chest in the prossess. It worked, he fell off. Springstar leapt back up. She wanted to move on, look for her clan, but Leader would probably recover, and then he'd attack. So she charged towards him to bite him on the neck. Unfortunately, Leader saw it coming. He bit into her face, getting her eyes. Springstar pulled back with a yowl, shaking her head, eyes shut. Then her head was hit again, and she fell to the ground.

Suddenly there was the sound of a fight starting up, someone else was attacking Leader! Thinking it was one of her clanmates, Springstar forced her eyes open. It wasn't anyone she knew though. The cat fighting Leader lost his footing. He bit into his ear and dragged him down with him.

_Well, whoever this cat is, he's saving me. I better repay the favor. _Springstar thought. She shot forward, smashing heads with Leader. The other cat used the opportunity to bit into Leader's neck.

Springstar panted. "Thanks for that." She spoke to soon.

The strange tom growled and moved towards her, still in attack position. "Who are you? How did you get here?"

Springstar stood up straighter. "I might ask you the same question. I got here because I'm Springstar, leader of Leafclan."

The cat laughed. "Well I'm Fangmouth, deputy of Fallenclan. I've seen all five clans, and I can tell you now there's no such thing as Leafclan."

"_Five clans?" _Springstar asked in disbelief. "There are not five clans. Leafclan is the only one." The two stared at each other stubbornly for a moment, before what had happened sunk into both their heads. "Oh." Springstar breathed. "Starclan really has to keep us better informed."

"Agreed." Fangmouth nodded.

Then Springstar screamed. "What is it?" Fangmouth asked.

"Leader! He's gone!" Springstar cried out.

Fangmouth looked down, towards where they left Leader. Sure enough, he was gone, leaving only a slight trail of blood from his neck. "Well what are we waiting for?" Fangmouth wanted to know. "Let's get after him."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Owlpaw looked around Fallenclan's camp. There wasn't anyone in her view. Drizzlepaw and Briarpaw were both with her, but they were slightly behind her so she'd have to turn around in entirety to see them.

Finally Briarpaw said what was on all their minds'. "Well this is creepy."

Owlpaw nodded. "Very." Drizzlepaw agreed.

They were the biggest clan out of the five, but right now the only other cat around was Darkrose, currently expecting kits.

There was a rustling sound outside, muffled from the twoleg walls. "What was that?" Briarpaw whispered.

"Nothing." Owlpaw assured her. "There are probably sounds like this all the time, we just couldn't hear over the other cats."

Drizzlepaw laid his tail on her back. "Owlpaw, I don't think you really believe that." He said.

"Why not?" She wanted to know, snapping a bit.

"Because you're trembling."

Before Owlpaw could object, another rustle came from outside. This time Darkrose came out of the nursery. "What's going on out here?" She asked.

"Nothing." A new voice said. They all turned. Bluepaw stood at the entrance. "I'm just coming back to _my _clan. You can all get back to resting now."

"Bluepaw." Drizzlepaw breathed.

"It's Bluestar now." She told them. "I have nine lives."

Owlpaw gasped. She'd pretty much just admitted what Stormstar had said at the gathering was true.

"There's already a Bluestar." Drizzlepaw growled. "And she was better than you ever will be. Now get out! This isn't your clan anymore."

Bluepaw looked hurt, and not the overdone fake hurt, it seemed like legitimate hurt. "You'd really kick me out? We were raised as siblings."

"But we're not." Drizzlepaw reminded her. "Your mom was Sliverstripes." Bluepaw's eyes grew a bit angrier at the reminder. "And you've killed cats, so I'd kick you out anyway."

Bluepaw looked furious, her red eyes practically glowing. She unsheathed her claws and stormed closer. Owlpaw and Darkrose got into an attack position and Drizzlepaw stepped in front of Briarpaw protectively. Bluepaw didn't react, she kept moving forward and raised her claws. It really seemed like she was going to attack.

Then at the last moment, she stopped, her eyes clearing. She stepped back. "Fine." She growled. "I can tell I'm not wanted." She whirled around and walked to the entrance. "Consider yourself lucky!" She called out to them. And with that, she left.

* * *

Emberheart walked out of the medicine cat den and headed towards the fresh kill pile. Oceanpaw gave her the evil eye all the way. Emberheart ignored her until about half way through her mouse when Oceanpaw still hadn't stopped.

She got up and walked over, glaring. Oceanpaw didn't even flinch. Normally that would be a good thing, after getting part of her head burnt Emberheart had grown to hate the stares and had even started respecting Fallenstar more because he never was affected, but right now she could use some fear. "Can I help you?" Emberheart said, her angery mood not really hid.

"Yes." Oceanpaw was being a terrible actor too. She got up. "You can put me in charge."

The few cats in the clearing froze and turned towards the pair. Except Riverkit. He nudged Coalpaw and looked at her questioningly. Coalpaw whispered what was going on. Oceanpaw rolled her eyes in a 'like he understands you' kind of way.

Emberheart meanwhile gave a growl, her one good ear going down. "I'm the oldest one here. . ."

"Exactly!" Oceanpaw shouted. "You're not an apprentice age, you don't even have an apprentice name, and-"

"But I am still the medicine cat _apprentice_!" Emberheart slammed her foot down. "If you think I'm better than Angelwing, by all means speak up!" Oceanpaw opened her mouth, then just closed it again. "Now I'm the oldest one here, and the only with training as both a warrior and a medicine cat. Stormstar trusted me to keep order while he and the others are gone, and that's just-"

Emberheart was once again interrupted, but this time not by a cat, but by a noise outside. Everyone turned their attention to the entrance. Riverkit did too, once he realized that was where everyone was facing.

"We've got an intruder in our paws." Oceanpaw whispered.

"We don't know that for sure." Emberheart muttered. "We should wait until we need to to attack. Still, be ready."

The apprentices, and even the three kits, got ready. Then two cats came in. "Drizzlepaw! Owlpaw!" Coalpaw declared in surprise.

"What are you doing here?!" Shadowkit shouted, leaping forward in an attack position.

Owlpaw growled to her. "We're not here for trouble, and you're lucky because of that." She caught the glanced everyone else was giving her. Owlpaw stepped back and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry." She looked down, ashamed.

Drizzlepaw stepped forward. "She's right, we're not here for trouble. We came here to warn you, Bluepaw showed up in our camp." Thunderkit, Coalpaw, and even Stonepaw gasped. "And she said we were the lucky ones, we came to warn you she may come after you."

Emberheart nodded. "Thank you Drizzlepaw, Owlpaw. You might want to get back to your own clan now."

"We were going to warn the other clans too. . ." Owlpaw explained.

"Don't." Emberheart said firmly. They both flinched, most likely at her wounds now in clearer view. "We can warn them."

Drizzlepaw nodded. "Thank you Emberheart. We'll get back now." He and Owlpaw turned around and headed back towards Fallenclan territory.

"Are we really going to warn the other clans? I don't want to leave camp." Oceanpaw whined.

"No. Shut up." Emberheart told her.

"Wait. Wha. . ."

"I told them that so they'd get back to their camp, where it's safe." Emberheart explained. "Everyone heard Stormstar, they know Bluepaw is out there with 9 lives."

"8 now." Stonepaw muttered.

Emberheart gave him a nod. "Going and telling the other clans she's after us shouldn't make a difference, it was obvious before, and as long as we stay together, we'll be safe."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Smokefur woke up in Starclan. Of course, unlike Jayfeather he was just as blind in Starclan as when he was awake. He started sniffing and listening. He could pick up the scents of Dark Forest and other Moonclan cats, and he could hear them fighting, but there was too much going on. He couldn't figure out who was on whose side.

While Smokefur was whirling around trying to figure out what was going on, a cat leapt onto him and bit into his neck. Smokefur let out a yowl and hit the ground. But unlike most cats, he didn't have the dizzy effect from the impact, it was hard to be dizzy when you couldn't see. Smokefur whipped around and bit into the fur closest to him, not really caring what part of the cat he'd got. It was the face, he could tell that from the mouth shape, and the reaction of pain. The cat jerked away.

_No. No she can't get away! _Smokefur thought in panic. If she got away, he wouldn't be able to tell what way she was attacking from. He kicked her leg, making her hit the ground. Following the sound, Smokefur launched out, biting towards where he thought the cat was. Shame he was wrong. Unknown to him, the cat had rolled out of the way, and Smokefur bit into dirt. The cat used the opportunity to kick him in the head. Smokefur fell and started gasping for breath. Being hit in the head and neck did a lot of damage.

And even as he heard the cat charging towards him he didn't move. Because he wasn't sure exactly where she was coming from. Then someone got between them, and tripped the cat over. A quick smell told him who had saved him. "Jayfeather!" He shouted in surprise.

"Smokefur." Jayfeather grunted in greeting. Then he turned to their attacker. "All the cats in Moonclan, and you attack the one without eyes. Very brave Cloud." He commented sarcastically.

Cloud stepped back a little, getting up to her full height as she did. "If you know anything about me, than you know I'm not the brave type." Cloud pointed out.

"Apparently not." A familiar voice growled. "So I'm going to make you be." Then Dreamfall, Smokefur's mom, attacked Cloud.

Smokefur tried to get up, but Jayfeather pushed him back down. "Stay there." He said. "You need to be patched up."

_I can't be out of the fight this early. _Smokefur thought miserably, as Jayfeather put cobwebs on his neck wound. Then it occurred to him that Jayfeather was actually there. He sat up. "You came back." He stated. "You were run out of Starclan, I know you were. And now you came back."

"Yeah well, when we heard you'd gone, we had to come help you before you died. Then we'd have to recreate the clans _again_." Jayfeather said.

Before Smokefur could comment on that one another familiar voice, Flashpaw, called out. "Smokefur duck!" He did so, and felt a Dark Forest cat go whizzing over his head. Or maybe they were from the Land of Endless Darkness. That seemed more likely, but it didn't matter either way. He could hear the cat turning around. He swung his paw. "Higher!" Flashpaw ordered. Smokefur aimed his paw a little higher, and smacked the bottom of the cat's jaw, causing his head to snap up. Smokefur took the opportunity to bit his neck. "Lower!" Flashpaw called out. He dropped a little lower, and got the cat's neck.

The cat died, a second time. "I thought apprentices hadn't come." Smokefur could practically hear the raised eyebrow in Jayfeather's comment.

"She helps me fight." Smokefur admitted, feeling embarrassed enough to turn his head away. It wasn't something he did much, since it didn't really make a difference without sight. Flashpaw taking in a breath of pride didn't help matters either.

But Jayfeather just said, "Good luck then." And he _might _have smiled. Then he turned around and walked off. There were probably other cats in need of healing.

Smokefur turned in Flashpaw's direction. The two smiled at each other, Smokefur could hear it in Flashpaw's next comment. "Let's get them!" And with that, the two jumped back into battle.

(So I know this chapter was short, but putting another plot line into it would've made it too long, probably.)


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Springstar!" Summerheart called out.

"Fallenstar!" Firestream yelled.

"Fangmouth!" Braveheart shouted, adding to the names.

It had been just a little while ago the group of Springclan cats, and a group of Fallenclan cats met. After figuring out they were both from a clan, Starclan just had never mentioned them to each other, they decided to team to find their missing leaders. It was a bad strategy though. With all the noise they were making, no one noticed the cats stalking them until their 'deputy' leapt out of hiding in front of them.

Summerheart took a leap back and gasped in an overly dramatic way. "Red!" She gasped.

Red gave a little laugh, clearly happy at Summerheart's fear. "You all make far too much noise." She commented, and flicked her tail. At the flick cats began coming out of hiding.

"Who are these cats?" Firestream wanted to know, curling her tail up to her side in fear.

"I think these are rogue cats, from the old rogue group near our territory." Summerheart explained. "A-and Red, she's the leader's daughter."

"Yes." Red confirmed. "And Autumnpelt killed me." She stepped closer to the ground. Firestream unsheathed her claws, but Red didn't seem to notice. She kept talking. "It's her I have a grudge with. So, where is she? Tell me, and I might let you go."

Summerheart crouched a little lower and shook her head.

Red narrowed her eyes, her patients running out fast. "WHERE?!"

"You'll never find her!" Summerheart screamed. "She never came to Starclan, she stayed with the clan." Summheart seemed to realize what she'd just done. She backed up, shaking her head and started to cry. "You'll never find her. . ."

It was clear Red was about to attack Summerheart then, shame she hadn't counted on Firestream. She leapt into action, clawing Red's head and snapping her head to the side on impact. Red stumbled to the side, then leaned the other way, putting her imbalance on Firestream.

That's when she noticed she was the only one of the rogues fighting. The clan cats were surrounding her, getting ready to fight, but the rogues were just sitting around with the typical blank looks on their faces. "Well attack fox brains!" Red ordered. They didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

"Mom's coming back soon. Right?" Icekit asked. He leaned on Tinypaw.

Tinypaw looked out at the rising soon. It was now bright enough no one would be able to tell what was wrong with Starclan. And the Moonclan cats weren't back yet. That wasn't the only thing worrying him though. Flashpaw had disappeared close to the beginning of the night. Tinypaw, being the oldest and therefor the one in charge, had told everyone she was hunting. He had hoped it was true. Now he was starting to worry. He wanted to go look for her, but he had to be clever about it. He had to leave without making everyone else wonder what was wrong. Especially kits.

Tinypaw turned towards Icekit. "Yeah. Sure." He smiled.

"I think you're lying." Icekit said.

Tinypaw frowned. Apparently he wasn't as good at lying as he'd like to be. "I don't know when they're getting back." He said. "But they will get back." And he said it with so much certainty, Icekit didn't question it.

Tinypaw walked off. "Survivorpaw!" He called out.

"Yeah?" the other apprentice looked out of the apprentice den.

"I think we need to get out. You could go on a hunting patrol, I could check the borders." Tinypaw suggested.

"I don't think anyone's going to be intruding when all the warriors are in Starclan." Survivorpaw said.

"Good point." Tinypaw muttered. He looked down, trying to figure out a way to win the argument. His eyes lit up when he thought of something. "And that's exactly why we should check. If someone crosses it would be because they know we're not ready." His eyes darkened. "And clan cats aren't the only ones we have to worry about."

Survivorpaw nodded, probably thinking about Bluepaw. Tinypaw though, was thinking of Rainfall. Since them leaving would mean the kits would be alone, Tinypaw showed them a hidden back entrance they could use if they were attacked. It would be too small for a fox, badger, or particularly large cat to get through.

Then the two left camp and split up, heading in opposite directions.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lightningstar ducked at Titanium swung a paw at her head. They had been fighting for a while now, and though she wouldn't let on about it, Lightningstar was getting worried. She was tiring, and Titanium wasn't. Probably because she was dead. Where was everyone else? Surely there was someone else around to help.

Titanium must have picked up on her discomfort. She gave a smirk. "What's the matter Lightningstar? Can't kill me without help?"

"You're already dead." Lightningstar growled.

"Oh I _am_. And you killed me. But you had help then too! Starclan gave you a life! And you can't kill me without their help!" She came closer, swinging her claws.

Lightningstar shot between her swings and slammed into Titanium. She was clawed a bit along her shoulders, but she didn't care, it had worked. Titanium fell back, staggering. While she tried to get her balance back, Lightningstar ran under her and clawed her stomach. Titanium tried to drop on top of her, but she wasn't fast enough, and just ended up on the ground.

"I can beat you." Lightningstar panted, as she drove down, ready to bite Titanium's neck. She knew it was true, and that was what kept her in a good mood as she was interrupted.

Rainfall had always stayed close to Lightningclan. Originally it was so she would stay mad. Mad at Lightningstar for kicking her out, and at Zipfoot-her brother-for doing nothing about it. Then slowly the anger began to fade. It was replaced by . . . Rainfall wasn't really sure, but it wasn't a good feeling. She had technically betrayed the clan, she had chosen to help _Death Trap _of all cats, and hadn't had any regrets. And now Zipfoot was probably left with her reputation on his shoulders.

At some point Rainfall realized her plan to stay angry had backfired on her horribly, but she stayed by Lightningclan. And she was naturally confused why the stars went out, and why most of Lightningclan was going to moonstone.

Curious, Rainfall followed them. She watched as everyone pressed their noses to the rock and fell to sleep. Seeing how it was done, Rainfall tip toed in and did the same.

She woke up in Starclan. Rainfall had never been to Starclan, but she instantly knew something was wrong. For one thing, the place was on fire!

Then she heard the sounds of fighting. Rainfall ran towards them. There was fire in the way, but jumped between the two flames right before they closed up. On the other side she could see the fight. It was Lightningstar and Death Trap. Death Trap tried to pounce on Lightningstar. Lightningstar ran out of the way, but she was clearly tired, and Death Trap got to claw her back.

Rainfall stood there, looking rather foolish, not sure what to do.

Lightningstar spun around, and got a claw in the face. She tried to grab Death Trap's paw, but once again she was too slow. Death Trap, used the oppertunity to slam Lightningstar with both front paws. Lightningstar fell back and smashed her head against a rock.

Rainfall gasped. _Is she dead? No, she's still breathing. She must just be knocked out. _Death Trap walked towards Lightningstar, claws still unsheathed. _Oh it's not going to stay that way for much longer though. _

That was enough, Rainfall charged forward. "No!" She shouted. She leapt forward and tried to bite into Death Trap's neck, but Death Trap moved her head at just the wrong time at Rainfall got that instead. Death Trap growled, but she swung her claws into Rainfall's neck. Rainfall gasped. She let go of Death Trap's face in the process and jumped back just as Death Trap snapped at her eyes. Rainfall backed up, struggling to breath from the neck wound.

"Rainfall." Death Trap growled. She flicked her gaze back to Lightningstar. Rainfall got into an attack position. Death Trap sighed. "I suppose she's not going anywhere, I can kill you before her."

Rainfall shook her head. "You're seriously messed up, you know that?"

Death Trap gave a little laugh. "It's the living cats who are messed up." She said. "You're a perfect example. You know what I'm like, and you still chose to help me fight the clans. No cat is perfect, so I'm going to kill them."

Rainfall growled. "You really need more variety, I've heard you say that before."

Then she charged forward. Death Trap easily stepped to the side and clawed Rainfall's side. Rainfall was smart enough to know turning around would be a bad idea. So she kicked out. She felt herself hit Death Trap. Death Trap bit down on one of Rainfall's paws. Rainfall stretched her claws as far as she could, hitting the inside of Death Trap's mouth. Death Trap yowled and that's when Rainfall turned around. Death Trap gagged a bit and shook her head. Blood flew out, some of it hitting Rainfall. Rainfall closed her eyes and hissed at the blood hit her near the eyes. Next thing she knew Death Trap was biting her neck, again. Rainfall let out a yowl of panic. She struggled against Death Trap, clawing her face some more, and kicking her chest and neck. But even though her pain was clear, she wasn't letting go. And it was becoming harder and harder for Rainfall to breathe. . .


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(Wow, this story is about half way done already. Time to sort of copy the Lion King.)

Moonstar had fallen asleep next to her brother Eclipsepelt, so it was no surprise waking up next to him. What was a surprise was that they were completely alone. Both scrambled to their feet, Eclipsepelt getting into attack position.

"Where is everyone?" Moonstar asked. "And why are you still here?"

Eclipsepelt shook his head. He didn't talk much, but Moonstar had lived enough of her life with him she could always figure out what he meant. 'I don't know.' There was the sound of cats coming closer, too many of them. The siblings exchanged glances. 'But I have a feeling we're about to find out.'

"Hello siblings." A cat said. "Moon, Eclipse." She nodded to both of them.

"Midnight." Moonstar breathed. Eclipsepelt shuffled back. It didn't seem like he knew whether to be angry or scared.

Midnight's own face was impassive. She gestured with her head for another rogue to step forward. "Dog, keep Eclipsepelt busy. I'm dealing with my sister."

She zipped forward and smacked Moonstar's jaw before Moonstar could react. Then she swept her legs, knocking Moonstar off her feet. She pounced on Moonstar. Moonstar panicked and kicked Midnight off. The she rolled back onto her feet. They were both back on their feet now.

For a short time, the two circled each other, neither were looking forward to attacking first. The Moonstar kicked up dust in Midnight's eyes. The other she cat slammed her eyes shut and gave out a yowl of pain. Moonstar used the time to close the distance between them and claw Midnight's face. She leapt onto her hind legs and smashed her paws onto Midnight's head, putting all the weight she could on her and sending her crashing to the ground. Moonstar shifted her paws to Midnight's chest to keep her down. Then she reached down to bite Midnight's neck. And she stopped. This was _Midnight_. Her sister. And a sister she'd already killed once. How could she do it again?

Midnight apparently, didn't share the sentiment. She kicked Moonstar off. Moonstar rolled away and just as she was slowing down, the ground started disappearing. Moonstar turned around and gave a gasp. There was a huge cliff in the middle of Starclan. She didn't remember seeing that before. _Well of course you didn't. This was probably caused by Dark Forest. _

However it was caused, Moonstar had to get herself back onto firm ground, she had fallen half way off the cliff. Luckily, her paws were still on the ground. She dug in with all 4, scrambling to get back up. That's when Midnight charged forward. At the last minute she dropped down so she was eye level with Moonstar and shoved her off the ledge.

Moonstar let out a panicked yowl, only to be caught by Midnight. Midnight shoved her paws onto Moonstars' and pressed against the ledge. "You killed me Moonstar. And now, I'm going to do the same to you." Midnight announced calmly. "I just thought I'd make sure you knew that." Then she let go of Moonstar, and she fell down the cliff.

* * *

"Jump!" Flashpaw ordered. Smokefur leapt into the air and struck out. While the cat they were fighting attempted to dodge Flashpaw dashed under him and clawed his stomach. When Smokefur dropped back onto the ground he bit, aiming for the neck. Thanks to Flashpaw's last minute 'left' he made it. The Dark Forest cat died.

Flashpaw and Smokefur were both getting tired then, and stopped. That didn't last long though. "Smokefur duck!" Flashpaw ordered.

Smokefur ducked just as a paw swiped at where his head used to be. Then he realized he recognized that scent. With a gasp he spun around. "Titanium." He breathed.

Titanium cocked her head, Smokefur could hear her shit. "I'm sorry, do I now you."

"You clawed my eyes out!" Smokefur growled.

"Oh you. Sorry. I've attacked so many cats, they all tend to blur."

Smokefur growled. He could hear the laugh in Titanium's voice. She was enjoying this. He leapt at her. "Too far!" Flashpaw warned. So when Smokefur landed he ducked instantly. Titanium missed him as she kicked out. "Up!" Flashpaw yelled. Smokefur shot back up and bit into one of Titanium's hind legs, just as she tried to attack Flashpaw. With Smokefur holding her that didn't work so well. Both Titanium fell, but Smokefur made sure to fall on top of Titanium. She let out a hiss and started clawing Smokefur. Smokefur leapt off. But now he was no longer in contact with Titanium, and that made fighting so much harder.

"Flashpaw! Where is she?" Smokefur wanted to know.

"Sm-okefur. Help." Flashpaw chocked.

Smokefur gasped, realizing Titanium had attacked Flashpaw. Smokefur charged forward. He had been planning to ram her head, or her neck. Neither happened. He got her side.

"What the-?" Titanium turned towards him in confusion. He felt her grip on Flashpaw loosen. Hoping Flashpaw would escape he quickly clawed into Titanium's side. She bit his paw, but he used his hind ones to knock her off her feet. They both fell over. This time Titanium landed on top, knocking the air out of him. She slammed his head into the dirt so he couldn't bite her neck. "Honestly is that all you got?" Titanium asked. She scoffed. "How did you possibly survive me before? If this is how you fight as a warrior, I hate to see what you fought like as a kit?"

_My mom saved me. _Smokefur thought. But she wasn't here to save him this time, this time Titanium was going to kill him.

"S-smokefur?" Flashpaw stammered. Her voice sounded weak, and Smokefur realized Titanium had weakened her more than he'd originally realized. He had to do something! If Titanium killed him she'd kill Flashpaw easily. A plan popped into his head. He went limp. Titanium held him a little longer, probably warry of his plan. It was agonizing, but Smokefur didn't move. Then she got off and moved towards Flashpaw. Flashpaw gave a gasp of fear.

Smokefur took his head out of the dirt. He didn't gasp for air, or Titanium might notice. He moved closer, using smell and sound to find Titanium. Then he brushed against her side, moving forward with his mouth open. Titanium made a surprised sound and turned towards him. That was just what he'd hoped she'd do. With her head turned, his neck was fully exposed, and that's what his open mouth found. He bit down. Titanium yowled and struggled, but Flashpaw managed to get into action, stopping most of her swipes at Smokefur, until Titanium weakened and died.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Moonstar tried to breath, she ended up coughing water out. A paw pressed lightly on her back as she struggled to breath, helping her get the water out. Eventually she was able to again. She cracked her eyes open. Whispervoice stood over her with a look of concern. The concern faded slightly as Moonstar looked up. It wasn't gone completely, but when Moonstar thought about it she didn't think she'd ever seen Whispervoice without the concern in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Whispervoice breathed.

"I think so." Moonstar croaked. "What happene-Wait, I know. It was Midnight." She tried not to cry. "Midnight tried to kill me again."

"I'm afraid so." Whispervoice answered, looking away slightly.

"Well I won't kill her!" Moonstar got up, wobbling a little from the suddenness of it. "It was an accident the first time, and it wasn't permenante like this time."

"True, and it was your duty that time. There's no reason to put that on your shoulders this time." Whispervoice agreed.

Before Moonstar could ponder what exactly that meant, she realized where they were. It wasn't Starclan. "This is Dark Forest." Moonstar breathed. "W-what are you doing here? And why aren't you helping the fight?"

"I'm here to tell Jayfeather what happens when he gets here. He left to get the cats from the Tribe of Endless Hunting." Whispervoice explained.

That's when Jayfeather showed up. "What's this about me?" He asked. They both turned towards him and opened their mouths, but Jayfeather waved his tail dismissively. "Never mind, I get it. Come on Half Moon, the battle's started up again."

"How did he know that?" Moonstar asked.

"Mind reader." Whispervoice said simply. "Let's go." So the two followed Jayfeather and the Tribe for Starclan.

* * *

Wingshadow was fighting when a burning branch fell on her. It was small, much smaller than the one that fell on Emberheart. Still it sent her screaming and trying the get the flames out. By the time she did, she realized she was far away from where she'd started. And there were more flames. She backed away from them.

Then, through the smoke, a familiar scent drifted towards her. _Rainfall. _Wingshadow whirled around. What she saw made her gasp, but it wasn't because of Rainfall. It was because of Death Trap. She was biting into Rainfall's neck. Death Trap dropped her, and Wingshadow knew she was dead.

Death Trap lifted her head up. "Hello Wings."

Wingshadow took a step back, staring at her once friend and mortal enemy. "I'm Wings as much as you're Trap."

"Oh but I _can _still be Trap." Death Trap informed her. She let her eyes grow a little wider and smiled. Then she put on a nervous look Wingshadow hadn't seen since she really was just Trap. "Wings, what are we gonna do?" Wingshadow backed up further shaking her head. Death Trap grinned and moved forward, so really they weren't getting any farther away from each other. "So you see, we could each be who we used to. And I have before, usually when it works to my advantage. And you have before. You repeated history with Flame."

"No." Wingshadow whimpered. She didn't even notice she was stepping onto a log that worked as a bridge over the cliff now in the middle of Starclan.

Death Trap lifted her head. "What, you think I didn't know about that? And then you attacked Lightningstar, like you did to me. And you know something? You weren't any different with her than you were with me."

"No, I wasn't." Wingshadow growled, she was done laying down for Death Trap. She was changing, but she would've attacked anyway. Then she pounced onto Death Trap, who was taken too surprised by this to act right away. "But the outcome was different. Lightningstar became leader of clans while you went wack. Because you two are different! Lightningstar is a great cat and she'd helping me."

Death Trap kicked Wingshadow off. She nearly fell off the log, but she dug her claws in on time. "I haven't done anything wrong since then, which is more than I can say for you." She continued.

"Every cat has done something wrong!" Death Trap hissed. She launched herself at Wingshadow, attempting to knock her off. Wingshadow leapt out of the way and Death Trap just broke some of the log off.

Unfortunately the log cracked too much, it started falling down the cliff. Both cats started screaming, digging their claws into the log to avoid falling to their death. They jolted to a halt before reaching the bottom, both being jerked backwards a bit on impact.

Wingshadow however, knew this was coming. She kicked out as she fell, hitting Death Trap and sending her into the cliff wall. Wingshadow scrambled to her feet faster, slamming her paws into Death Trap's shoulders. Death Trap gave a gasp as the air rushed out of her. Then Wingshadow bit her neck. Death Trap gave her a head bump off and Wingshadow staggered, right off the log. Death Trap smirked, pleased. It wasn't over yet though. Wingshadow bit into Death Trap's leg. Death Trap fell closer to the edge. Wingshadow placed one paw on the log and swept the other one across Death Trap's neck. She killed Death Trap, and she could say with certainty it was the first time she'd killed somebody and didn't regret it.


End file.
